


The Witch's Transformation

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Mulan (2020) Oneshots [2]
Category: Mulan (2020), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Chi - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Help, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redemption, Self-Acceptance, Witch - Freeform, gratefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: As Xian Lang closed her eyes, she never thought that she would open her eyes to find herself still alive, yet here she was.P.S. I'm a newbie at writing fanfic, there will be flaws. May or may not write a sequel.
Relationships: Hua Mulan & Xian Lang
Series: Mulan (2020) Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	The Witch's Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> When I returned from watching Mulan, I had ideas for this fic when Pipirii beat me to releasing the story first. I was then inspired by some of the concept of Pipirii's story of Xian Lang surviving the movie. Check out Pipirii's work too! She did a great job writing it.

Xian Lang prepared to rip Bori Khan apart when he aimed that arrow at her. Except what happened next was unexpected. Bori Khan decided to kill Mulan, firing an arrow right the young woman who could change everything, the fate of the kingdom, and the lives of people like them.

Without hesitating, Xian Lang immediately transformed into a hawk and quickly flew in and shielded Mulan from the arrow. Xian Lang felt a sharp pain in her torso as she fell from the sky. She knew that she was going to die, pummeling from the blue sky. Xian Lang closed her eyes waited for herself to hit the cold hard ground. But, instead of hitting the earth, Xian Lang fell into Mulan’s arm as she transformed back.

Xian Lang opened her eyes and saw the face of the young warrior hesitating to leave her. Xian Lang knew that she was about to go. The discomfort was overwhelming as her breathing intensifies.

"Go...," Xian Lang pleaded. The witch couldn't understand why Mulan thought that she was worth saving. There were more important things at stake.

"But..."

"It is too late for me, go!" Xian Lang groaned as she struggled not to blackout. Seeing Mulan's hesitation in her eyes, Xian Lang knew that she wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Go... Take your place, Mulan," Xian Lang said with great difficulty, breathing heavily as the darkness took over her. It was seemingly over for her. Xian Lang drifted off into the darkness, at peace, knowing that Mulan could bring the change that the people like them needed.

Xian Lang opened her eyes from what seems to be a deep slumber. She tried to get up and felt a sharp pain from her torso. Looking down, the witch saw her torso bandaged. Her eyes trailed off her body and looked around her. She was in a room, and her gaze examined the room. Xian Lang touched her face, feeling her exposed face.

The witch was confused. She should have been dead by now. Why did she feel alive? Then, she saw a small table beside the bed, which had bloodied bandages and medicinal supplies on top of it.

"There is no way I'm supposed to be alive now," Xian Lang thought to herself. "Even I was alive, I should be imprisoned, not treated like this." Xian Lang looked at the window beside her and vaguely recognized her surroundings. She was still in the Imperial City. Xian Lang moved herself to the side of the bed, attempting to stand up despite the sharp sting she felt from her injuries whenever she moved. Xian Lang managed to stand up for a brief moment before succumbing to the pain. Xian Lang leaned on the wall as she tried to make her way to the windows.

Then, someone knocked on the doors and opened it right as Xian Lang was about to reach the windows. Xian Lang turned and looked at the figure who opened the door. It was the young warrior, the woman, Mulan.

"I wouldn't move much if I was you," Mulan said, wearing a warming smile on her face.

"I should go, I shouldn't be here right now," Xian Lang insisted.

"Don't worry, I pledged to the Emperor for your recovery. I told him about your heroics," Mulan assured. "Lay down, please. The healers won't be pleased with you injured yourself again."

"All right," Xian Lang said with hesitation after hearing Mulan's advice. Mulan rushed over to Xian Lang's side to help her back to the bed. After laying her down, Mulan sat down beside the bed.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Mulan, concerned.

"Other than my painful injuries, I feel fine," Xian Lang answered, groaning as she shifted in her bed.

"Do you need anything?" asked Mulan.

"No... I'm fine," said Xian Lang, laying on the bed.

“How long have I been unconscious?” asked Xian Lang curiously.

“About two days,” Mulan revealed.

Xian Lang tried to recall what happened moment before she thought she would die. She couldn’t even understand how she was alive now But, the more pressing question for her was how was she going to continue her life. She have no family nor friends while her long list of murders seemed even more unlikely that she would be allowed to go free.

"You are worried?" asked Mulan after seeing the look on the witch's face.

"More or less, I'm more... lost," confessed Xian Lang.

"Why is that so?"

"I have gone down this path of darkness for so long. When I took the arrow for you, I didn't expect to live. Now, seeing that I'm alive, I am confused and at lost at what to do next," Xian Lang confessed.

The witch didn't know why she decided to tell the woman about her true feelings. Normally, she would hide away her negative emotion like fear, sadness, and loss from others so that others would still fear and respect her. But now, there is no need to hide her emotions anymore.

"You need to heal first. You can worry about that later," Mulan advised.

The awkwardness between the two once enemies was overwhelming as the other didn't know what to say. Mulan just sat there looking at the witch lying on the bed.

"So... I assume Bori Khan is dead?" asked Xian Lang, breaking the silence.

"Yes, you need not worry about him anymore," Mulan said.

"That's good to hear," Xian Lang said. "And I assume that you are the one that brought me back here?" asked Xian Lang while already knowing the answer.

"Yes, after freeing the Emperor, I immediately thought of you and rushed you to the healers," Mulan revealed.

"I don't understand," Xian Lang muttered.

"About what?" Mulan asked, puzzled.

"Why would you ever thought that I was worth saving?" Xian Lang asked the question that was lingering on her mind for quite a while.

"Why wouldn't I? You helped me by leading me to the Emperor. Without you, the Emperor would have been killed by Bori Khan," Mulan said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Ah... That is just a small favor. I have a lot to thank you for," Xian Lang chuckled softly.

"Hmm?"

"If you hadn't shown me that I could still take the noble path, that there was hope for people like us, I would have continued down the dark journey I took with Bori Khan. So, thank you, Mulan," Xian Lang thanked gratefully from her heart.

"You're welcome... You know, I never got the pleasure of knowing your name," Mulan realized.

"It's Xian Lang," Xian Lang replied, smilingly.

"You're welcome Xian Lang," Mulan said, nodding. "Friends?" Mulan offered as she held up her hand towards the witch. Xian Lang looked at Mulan's lingering hand for a moment before accepting it.

"Friends," Xian Lang confirmed, nodding her head.

Xian Lang knew she has a long way to go before she could repay her debts, and this will be the beginning of a new chapter in her life. Xian Lang felt glad when she looked at Mulan due to the knowledge that people like them would be just fine. Xian Lang knew she has a new journey ahead of her, but for now, she decided to take Mulan's advice and rest before thinking of anything else.


End file.
